


Smiling

by mabomanji



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bathrooms, Boys Kissing, M/M, Showers, Touching, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabomanji/pseuds/mabomanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have to attend a wedding and they are preparing. Steve's tries on his tuxedo and needs the advice of Bucky... who is in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling

“Come in !  
-err no wait i don’t want to bother you if you’re under the shower  
-what ? I can’t hear you !  
-i don’t want to bother you !  
-oh come on we’ve passed that already come in !"

Steve comes in wearing a tux while Bucky slowly stops putting soap on his body. The shower is closed by a transparent window and they can clearly see each other. Bucky’s mouth opens up and stays open when he looks at Steve’s great shape in the tux, the shirt is unbuttoned on top and the necktie is loose, everything about Steve screams sexiness and Bucky can feel the heat coming from his body increase and it has nothing to do with the shower.

Steve’s eyes were focused on Bucky’s when he entered and asked if his outfit was ok for the occasion. When Bucky remains silent and just watches him all over his eyes flicker and move on the smoothness and glitter of Bucky’s muscles and skin under the water.

Bucky finally closes his mouth when he feels Steve’s look on his body. He averts his eyes a little red coming to his cheeks. The way Steve is watching him now he never expected him to look at him this way.

He finally says a little “you’re looking great” with pure adoration in his voice. Steve nods and let’s a “ok thanks” before going out of the bathroom suddenly.

Bucky lets the water calm his emotions a little. He’s a little bit shaken by the moment they just had. He smiles a little cause it was childish and cute in a way. They looked like teenagers and yet it was the first time they ever looked at each other with want and desire. The little games they played in the last weeks, getting ever so close, spending so much time together, thinking about the other and having little gifts once in a while, it was all casual and friendly but the light in their eyes already said something different.

Bucky got out of the shower, taking a towel, still a little bit stunned by their encounter.   
And just like that Steve was back in the bathroom after just two minutes thinking about what he really wanted to do with what he had felt. They were a foot apart and Bucky was lost in Steve’s eyes instantly, just holding loosely his towel over his manhood, water still dripping from his body.  
Steve closed the gap between them and kissed Bucky softly on the lips, a hand in Bucky’s wet hair. Bucky lost all trail of previous thoughts and just leaned in the kiss, closing his eyes.

It was short but sweet and when Steve took a step back, Bucky felt a small smile blossom on his lips when he finally caught on what was happening. If Steve doubted he had done the right thing this smile comforted him immediately. He was blushing and stuttered some words saying they needed to get dressed and he should let Bucky prepare cause they were short on time for the wedding they were attending.

He left the bathroom again, Bucky smiled some more, enjoying the pure happiness he was experiencing. He heard a thump on the door and Steve sighing and he smiled even more. His… boyfriend ? was pausing and leaning back on the bathroom door. He could imagine him flustered and overwhelmed with emotions and it was so cute he wanted to see him. 

He got himself dry in seconds, getting in his clothes in no time, he didn’t care to button his shirt at all and just opened the door, feeling the weight on it and the sudden cry of surprise coming from Steve. He laughed, elated, he pushed the door open and Steve was there just turning to face him. He literally jumped in his arms, grabbing his neck and tucking on his shirt to bring him closer to him. And he didn’t exactly kiss him but more like ravished his lips in a long and feverish kiss, all the love and affection he ever felt for Steve rushed through his body and he just wanted to convey his love. He wanted to make him feel loved and adored and so wanted. 

Steve let a gasp and then a moan escape his mouth in between the kisses he received and Bucky knew the message was well received. Steve’s hands slowly reached for Bucky and inadvertently brushed his skin letting a shiver run through his stomach that went round to his back and up to his neck along his spine. It was his turn to let an appreciative sound escape his mouth.

Steve tilted his head away to watch him surprised by the sound. His eyes went dark and he deliberately put both his hands under Bucky’s shirt holding him closer and watched the effect his hands had on him.  
Shivers reached Bucky’s sides and arms and he inhaled abruptly as if surprised.

Steve let his eyes wander on Bucky’s face, amazed. He seemed to think for a moment and it was torture for Bucky. Then he leaned again and kissed Bucky slowly and gently in a more profound manner like his life depended on the care he took to be gentle with Bucky’s lips.

Bucky was disappearing in a flock of butterflies coming from his stomach and invading his brain. He closed his eyes and let himself be kissed with so much love it was mind blowing.

When he felt the cold air on his face again he realized the kiss was over.

He opened his eyes and searched for Steve’s eyes instantly. They locked eyes for a time which seemed infinite and then Steve reminded them they had to go somewhere and yet despite their recent belief there were actually people and a world around them and they needed to be a part of it.   
At least for some hours when they would steal glances and try holding hands with apprehension and then confidence. 

Smiling. Smiling all the time. Smiling when they were close, smiling when they were on opposite sides of a room. Always smiling.


End file.
